Liquid Passion
by darkalbino
Summary: Stabbed and nearly drowning to your death at the bottom of a demon's lake? It's not even the last place you'd expect to find love. Gift for doodlelover. SasuNaru.


**Title**: Liquid Passion

**Rating**: M

**Author**: darkalbino

**Written For**: doodlelover

Right, so this fic is based on a manga called A Bird In A Dream, it shares the name and story of the second chapter :]

I write it for my ukey babeh, **doodlelover**, who is just UNF - one of the most wonderful friends i've ever had, so sweet and funny and MINE DON'T TOUCH HER! *GRAWR*

**Warnings**: Yaoi, human!Sasuke/demon!Naruto, some language, size difference and CONTAINS **VORE**, though it's not like violent or anything, but if that's not your thing, then don't read it please and don't bitch at me, because i fucking **warned **your stupid ass about it -_-;

**Disclaimer**: lol, no i do not own the octopus/shark love of killer bee and kisame XD

**Beta**: the very light of my soul, Michelerene, without whom this fic might have taken me three years to write instead of three days *cuddles her*

* * *

**Liquid Passion**

"Geez, more trash?" The demon grumbled, grabbing a crinkled can that sank its way down into his lake. He bit into it and his face scrunched up in distaste as he chewed the aluminum before regretfully swallowing it.

The demon huffed and scratched a clawed hand through his shaggy, blond hair. His blue eyes narrowed up at the lake's surface as he held the partially chewed can up to it, shaking it angrily in his fist. "If you're gonna keep throwing shit in here, at least throw me _delicious_ shit!" He shoved the rest of the can into his mouth, chewing it furiously as he kicked up some sand in frustration, only to get his legs tangled up in his orange yukata and fall flat on his face.

For hundreds and hundreds of years, the demon had lived at the bottom of this lake. He fed on whatever garbage inconsiderate humans happened to toss into it and he had no company but himself and the fish.

Speaking of which, as the demon lifted his head from the sand (with a bright red mark on his face), he found himself looking at a small, silver-colored fish staring back at him with unblinking black eyes.

The demon snarled and grabbed the tiny thing with one hand, shaking it frantically. "What, what! You got somethin' you wanna say?!"

He paused suddenly, a thick, unnerving feeling ballooning in his chest. The demon released the fish and it hastily swam away as his brow furrowed and he looked up at the surface. He spotted what could only be described as a shadowy blob hurtling towards the water. He squinted at it. "The hell is–"

_SPLASH_!

"WAH!" A wave pulse sent the demon flying back as the object plummeted into his lake. He scrambled up from the sand, fishes swimming hysterically around him in panic, as he glared at the pile of trash that had been thrown in. He stomped over to it, yelling, "The hell kinda garbage…" but the demon trailed off as he stood beside the "garbage."

The demon's eyes and his whole expression became passive, contemplating, as he studied what slowly floated down in front of him. He reached out and moved long, black bangs aside, revealing a face far too beautiful to be what it was.

The demon's claws traced curiously down a soft, pale cheek. "A human," he whispered.

Suddenly, the human's mouth opened, a cluster of bubbles escaping. The demon grinned slightly, removing his hand. "Still alive, huh?"

Something bright red caught his eye and he moved the drowning man's coat aside, spotting a deep gash that ran down the side of his stomach and was streaming blood. He frowned. "Not for much longer, though."

Glancing once more at the human's face, the demon's breath caught when his eyes opened to black and white slits, staring directly at him. After a few moments, the demon sighed and reached out for him, winding his arms around the smaller being until he was carrying him bridal style.

He pouted slightly as the human continued to give him that little half-dead glare. "I'm gettin' real tired of cleaning up the trash around here, bastard."

**x-X-0-X-x**

When Sasuke Uchiha awoke, he didn't have a damn clue where he was, but he was sure as _hell_ it wasn't his room.

Because since when did he have fish swimming around in his ceiling?

"Oh hey, you're up!"

Sasuke jerked up from the lake floor at the voice, snapping his head to the side, and locking eyes with a very tall, young …_something_. Sasuke squinted at the other person. He wanted to say it was a man, but… he was unusually large for one and the tips of his ears were long and pointed, as were the tips of his fingers, which looked much more like claws.

Sasuke moved away slightly and cradled his head with one hand. "Where am…" He tried to recall where he was or what he had been doing before he got here. There was a flash of him walking alone in the park at night; followed by a vague recollection of some man he didn't know with a knife, who had tried to mug him.

"Hey, you all right or what?"

Sasuke stiffened, looking up at the man again. "Who are…?"

The blond man pointed to himself. "Me?" He grinned, and Sasuke flinched at the peek of fangs he saw in the man's teeth. "I'm a demon."

"…A demon," Sasuke deadpanned.

The demon bristled at Sasuke's tone. "Yeah! A demon! Got a problem with it?"

Sasuke snorted and stood up. He looked around, noticing that they were in a little bubble. He lifted his hand and touched the wall of water beside him making small ripples with short strokes of his finger. His gaze hung on the fish that swam over the sphere of air and then flickered to the rocks and the sand that lay at the bottom. Absent mindedly he noted how clean the lake was. It was not something he would have expected.

Through all his little observations, Sasuke completely ignored the demon's presence behind him and it was pissing the large creature off.

The demon stomped his foot and yelled, "Asshole, this is my lake! So don't treat me in such a disrespectful manner!"

"Che, I'm out of here." Sasuke moved forward, prepared to swim to the surface of the lake, but he was suddenly jerked back by his arm and spun around so he faced the demon. The much, much larger than himself demon who had a finger pointed to Sasuke's face and a fanged grin on his lips.

"Listen here, little bastard, right now my blood is the only thing keeping you alive. If you wanna leave, go right on ahead, but the minute you step out of this lake, you'll die." He let go of Sasuke and crossed his arms. "But like I said," his grin spread out further, "Go ahead if you want, I'm not gonna stop you."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and his hands slowly clenched into fists at his sides. "So, what are you saying?" he spat. "That I'm stuck here? I can't go back to my life, or I'll die?"

The demon frowned at him, his eyebrows arching up in a slightly sympathetic expression. He sighed and scratched the back of his head before abruptly smacking Sasuke's back with a huge smile, causing him to stagger forward and gasp from the demon's strength. "C'mon! Don't be like that! Try to enjoy it. It's different down here than on the surface!" He ruffled Sasuke's hair, only to have his hand smacked away, but it didn't wipe the smile off his face. "So, what's your name?"

Sasuke exhaled heavily and crossed his arms, glaring up at the demon. He wasn't particularly happy about having to stay here, but he wasn't left with much choice. And if he had to stay here, he didn't want to spend the whole time arguing with this giant oaf of a "demon." He had saved Sasuke after all, so Sasuke had to admit, albeit regretfully, that he owed him. "Sasuke," he finally answered. "What's yours?"

"Mine?" The demon laughed, a sound that reminded Sasuke of tiny bells chiming rather than an imposing rumble, as the demon's size might have suggested. "I might have had one when I was human, but I've long since forgotten such things. Besides, what would I do with one?" The demon reached up, the tip of his claw gliding along the wall of water as a few fish gathered around it. He smiled sadly. "There's no one here to call me by one."

Sasuke growled in irritation. What the hell was he supposed to call him then? A soft, annoyed breath escaped him. He stared at the demon, allowing his gaze to unabashedly rake down from his blond hair and electric blue eyes, to his parted yukata, where he spotted a sliver of a black swirl around the demon's navel.

Sasuke quirked a brow and reached forward, parting the material slightly.

The demon jumped. His eyes bulleted down to Sasuke's hand and he quickly, but gently, pushed it away.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

The demon blinked and looked down. He pulled his yukata apart at his navel, exposing the black spiral around it. "It's a mark that asserts my demon status."

Sasuke snorted in amusement. "It looks like a fishcake." He chuckled when the demon flushed a brilliant shade of red.

"The hell, bastard! You makin' fun of me?!"

"Naruto."

The demon squinted at him, pulling his clothes tighter around him once more. "What?"

Sasuke stuck his hands into his pockets, closing his eyes and smirking. "How about Naruto?"

"Feh," the demon mumbled and looked off to his side, considering the name. He looked back at Sasuke. "Say it again," he ordered quietly.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at him curiously. "Naruto," he repeated.

The demon smiled, liking the way the word sounded when Sasuke spoke it out loud. He pointed at himself. "That'd be me, huh?"

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure, if you want."

"Okay." The demon chuckled and stepped in front of Sasuke, smiling down at him, his blue eyes scrunched up happily. "You can call me that, Sasuke."

Sasuke stared up at the de – er – Naruto, feeling something warm spread out in his chest at the sight of such a happy expression on his face. His heart beat a little too loudly, a little too painfully, and he placed a hand over it to quell the muscle.

The demon spun around excitedly and pumped a fist in the air. "So, from now on, I'm Naruto!" He laughed loudly, enjoying his new name. It made him feel good, happy, like he finally had a connection to something.

Sasuke sniggered at the demon, his fingers gliding through his hair. "I thought demons were supposed to be frightening? You're like a child."

Naruto whirled back angrily, holding his fist up to Sasuke's face. "What was that, bastard?!" He growled as Sasuke's chuckling only got louder in response.

**x-X-0-X-x**

Naruto had led them out into the lake, explaining that his blood allowed Sasuke to breathe underwater, and that the bubble wasn't necessary. It was essentially Naruto's 'bedroom'.

After a couple of hours of Naruto trying to explain the glorious wonders of the lake to Sasuke, he was interrupted in the middle of his ramblings by Sasuke's stomach, which had growled rather boisterously.

Naruto blinked at him and Sasuke couldn't help the flush that rose to his cheeks while he gripped at his stomach as if trying to suppress the embarrassing sound. He lowered himself onto a rock and glared up at Naruto. "Well, that's all well and nice, Naruto, but what am I supposed to eat?"

Naruto stared at him for a short moment before smiling. "Yeah, can't eat the same stuff I do, your human stomach is too weak for that." He looked up at the fish swimming around them. "And you can't eat those."

Sasuke's brow furrowed as Naruto came and sat next to him on the ground. Suddenly, he shoved his arm in front of Sasuke's face. "Here," he offered.

Sasuke jerked backward, his eyes snapping to Naruto in alarm. "What do you mean 'here'?!"

Naruto pulled his arm back. He touched his neck, rubbed his arms, and then stroked his left arm with his thumb thoughtfully. "This is what you'll eat from now on."

Sasuke leaned away from him, clearly uncomfortable. "You're not seriously telling me to _eat_ your arm?"

Naruto glowered at Sasuke. "Everything else down here is bad for you. So don't be a picky bastard or you'll die without even leaving the lake." He shoved his arm in front of Sasuke again. "_Here,_" he said.

Sasuke made a small, nervous sound before hesitantly taking Naruto's arm. He brought it up to his lips, held it there for some time, and then opened his mouth and took a tentative bite out of it.

His teeth sunk right through the skin. It was tender and supple and slid right between his lips. Sasuke was surprised to find that as soon as the warm flesh seeped into his mouth, it almost immediately melted on his tongue, leaving it to buzz and hum for more of the luscious taste.

Sasuke pulled away for a moment, overwhelmed. He looked at his fingers, frowning to see that they were covered in blood and that Naruto's arm was no different, drenched in it. But then Sasuke was shocked to see that the skin was slowly pulling back together until the wound was completely regenerated and clean, as if Sasuke had never bitten it at all.

Naruto smiled down at Sasuke, his eyes fixed on his blood on Sasuke's lips. "Is it good?" he asked.

Sasuke's mouth fell open, at a loss for words. Good didn't even come _close_ to doing the taste justice. It was so delicious, so succulent – Sasuke had never tasted anything like it, he could find no words to properly describe it. So he simply pressed his mouth to Naruto's warm, warm skin. "Yeah," he whispered.

Naruto closed his eyes happily. "Good, have some more."

Sasuke's heart hammered in his chest. He felt very much like a child who wakes up Christmas morning and comes down to find that bright, red bicycle he's been begging for all year. He dragged his lips to the pulse of Naruto's wrist, felt it flutter against them before he bit down softly, nearly shivering from the excitement of having that taste on his tongue again.

Naruto chuckled and touched the tips of his long fingers to Sasuke's cheek, stroking it gently. "You can have as much as you like," he assured.

Sasuke nodded and then closed his eyes as the scent of Naruto's sweet blood and flesh permeated around him.

**x-X-0-X-x**

Naruto was lying down on the sand watching Sasuke who was sitting up beside him and staring at a fish that picked at his shoes. He smiled and turned to Sasuke, propping his head up on his elbow. "Hey, Sasuke," he called.

Sasuke pulled his eyes away from the fish to glance at him. "Hm?"

"You never told me what were you doing walking out so late in the park? Where were you going?"

The fish scurried away from Sasuke and he frowned as he crossed his legs and closed his eyes. "I wasn't going anywhere. I was just…" He sighed and opened his eyes, leaning back on his hands. The water around them gently shifted their clothes, waving Sasuke's hair about his face as he spoke. "I got rejected. I was just out… thinking."

Naruto's mouth circled into a surprised little 'o.' "Rejected, huh?" He found that quite surprising. Sasuke was a very attractive human. Naruto would have assumed that women would be all over him. At least, that's what all the _Cosmo_ magazines he'd eaten led him to believe.

The demon grinned and sat up, smacking Sasuke's back repeatedly in what was supposed to be a comforting manner but only managed to make Sasuke's eyes bug out of his head. "Mah, don't worry about it! Women are a real mystery, aren't they?"

Sasuke grit his teeth and grabbed Naruto's hand behind him, effectively stopping his 'comfort.' He looked Naruto in the eyes, noting in the back of his mind how startlingly intense they were, in their vibrant shade of blue and slit in a manner that made him think of a wildcat. "It was a guy," he said softly, letting go of Naruto's hand.

Naruto gaped at him. "…What was that now?"

"A guy," Sasuke growled.

"Eh…" Naruto scooted closer, making Sasuke flinch back as Naruto shoved his face in his. "Are you gay?" the demon asked, a little too brightly.

Sasuke snarled and shoved Naruto's face away, keeping his hand on it as a vein pulsed in the side of his head and a light flush filled his cheeks. "Space, idiot."

**x-X-0-X-x**

As the weeks passed by, Sasuke had come to really enjoy living in his new "home."

Naruto had taught him several things about the creatures that lived here that he would never learn from any textbook on the surface. Like how the fish liked to tease the fisherman by picking around their hooks to make them sway and then quickly swimming away as the line was pulled up. How the turtles liked to find bright spots on the lake floor to take their naps. Spending time with Naruto had become one of the most pleasant experiences Sasuke had ever had in his life.

That was another thing he'd really come to enjoy, Naruto. And Sasuke was enjoying him just a little too much. He found his stomach fluttering nervously when Naruto laughed at him for some silly thing or another. He loved watching Naruto get annoyed and testy when Sasuke teased him about having to eat trash. Naruto made him exasperated, made him laugh, smile, and just generally… Naruto made him _happy_. And now, Sasuke found it difficult to picture his life without the demon. He didn't _want_ to picture his life without him because he could not remember a time before it when he was this content, this carefree.

But these thoughts were not anywhere near Sasuke's mind at the moment. Because at the moment, it was "meal time" and nothing else was worth his attention during this time.

Naruto was seated on a rock while Sasuke was on his knees between his legs, his lips soaked in Naruto's blood.

Sasuke dragged his tongue up Naruto's arm, sweeping up the blood. He licked his lips and pressed his mouth against the skin, breathing softly and closing his eyes. "It doesn't hurt?" he asked quietly.

Naruto smiled and brushed Sasuke's hair aside. "You ask me that every time."

Sasuke bit at Naruto's palm, licking the wound like a ravenous dog. "I know, but," he whispered.

Naruto chuckled, his eyes studying Sasuke with a look of adoration and amusement. "I'm fine," he assured.

Sasuke nodded and moved up, grabbing Naruto's shoulder as he moved the sleeve of the yukata and sank his teeth into the demon's bicep. He moaned at the taste, the heated explosion that burst in his mouth.

Lately, when he ate, Sasuke became incredibly excited. His heart would pound furiously against his chest as his mind fogged and he focused on nothing but Naruto. Naruto's taste, Naruto's smell, Naruto's breath, just _Naruto_.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself. He moved higher and bit into Naruto's shoulder, moaning as he swallowed the tender flesh. He panted quietly as his tongue drew a hot path up the curve of Naruto's neck, his hands falling down to squeeze Naruto's thighs.

Naruto tilted his head to side, his teeth gritting, "Nhn," he moaned.

Sasuke had his face pressed into Naruto's throat, breathing harshly against it. That soft sound Naruto had made sent a pulse of heat and excitement ripping through him. He bit down and gasped when Naruto suddenly shoved his head away.

"Not there! It tickles! Don't go biting wherever!" the demon hollered, his face a bright red.

Sasuke groaned as Naruto's hand moved off his face.

Naruto sighed and smiled "If you're that hungry, just say so." He reached up and slid his yukata off his shoulders, making Sasuke flush lightly as Naruto's chest was completely exposed, hard and tan and far too damn inviting.

"There's plenty of flesh here–"

"No," Sasuke snapped, cutting him off. He stood up quickly. "It's all right, I'm full," he lied, knowing that if he put his mouth on that chest, he'd wind up doing more with it than just eating.

Naruto's eyebrows rose in confusion, and he sat half-naked and dumbfounded as Sasuke turned and walked away from him.

**x-X-0-X-x**

Later that night, Sasuke was awakened by the hunger pangs in his stomach and the voracious growl it made. "Damn it," he muttered, placing a hand over it. "It's no good, still hungry." He closed his eyes, immediately assaulted by the imagery of Naruto, smeared in the blood Sasuke's lips had spread over him. Sasuke groaned when he recalled that little noise Naruto had made, that tiny moan that had burned into his memory.

_Crunch_.

Sasuke's eyes flew open at the sound. "What was..?" Another sound – unmistakably like chewing – filled the air and Sasuke quirked a brow and stood up, turning towards the noise.

He followed it, not able to see that far in front of him as he walked due to the darkness. But the closer he got to the noise, the more he could make out a shadow hunched over something and he soon recognized that shadow as Naruto. Sasuke's nose scrunched up, _Oh, he's eating more trash._

But as Sasuke stepped closer, he had to put in a conscious effort not to let his hand fly up to his mouth in horror.

Naruto was not eating garbage. He was hunched over a woman, ripping through her breast with his teeth and shoving his hand into the gaping, bloody hole in her stomach. A cluster of her insides leaked through his fingers with a sickening _squelch_.

As if sensing his presence, Naruto stiffened. He turned his head over his shoulder, bits of flesh floating around his mouth as he stared at Sasuke with dull eyes. "Sasuke," he murmured. He stood and Sasuke put his hand up defensively, making Naruto frown. "Sasuke, this…"

Sasuke stepped back and Naruto's frown deepened, his brow knitting. "What?" He tossed the battered woman aside. "This was already dead, murdered by some other human." He held his hands up in an attempt at explanation. "It was thrown in here like a soda can, Sasuke. I _have_ to eat it." He licked his lips and moved closer. "You don't have to be afraid, it's not like I'm gonna eat you, Sasuke."

Naruto reached out to him, but Sasuke flinched back, wide-eyed, still in shock. Naruto's own blue eyes narrowed and the hand that had reached out for Sasuke closed into a fist and slowly lowered to his side. "I see," he muttered. "So even though demons are living creatures as well, and must eat to survive, because of what I must eat, it's wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head, trying to break his stunned state. "No, I – Naruto –"

Naruto raised a hand. "Stop, I get it." He looked up at Sasuke with dark eyes. "I'll return you to the surface."

Sasuke staggered forward slightly, closer to the demon. "But, you said– "

"I lied," Naruto spat. "I was lonely. I wanted you here. But you can survive outside of this lake if I'm such a disgusting creature to be with."

Sasuke was given no chance to answer as the water suddenly pressured around him, swirling so fast and so violently he had to shut his eyes against it lest they be ripped right out of their sockets. But he heard Naruto's voice through the raging water, just before it thrust him to the surface, soft and so full of sadness, "Bye, Sasuke."

**x-X-0-X-x**

The feeling of the sun hotly beating down on Sasuke's face and the sound of someone shouting his name woke him up.

"Sasuke!"

_Naruto_, his mind answered, almost like a reflex. He blinked groggily, making out the faces of several people he didn't know, and one that he knew very well, hovering over him.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here! Wake up, damn it!"

Suddenly, Sasuke jerked up, coughing violently and hacking up globs of water.

He was surrounded by several curious onlookers and his best friend; all wondering what the hell he was doing laying down, soaking wet, on the bridge at arched over the lake, in the middle of the park.

Sasuke felt strong hands on his shoulders and the onlookers dispersed as he was shaken and yelled at. "Where have you been, Sasuke? I've been worried sick about you!" He coughed again as he was suddenly pulled into a crushing hug, his friend sighing irritably into his neck. "God, why are you such a pain?"

Sasuke gripped his coat, his eyes slit and not quite focused on anything. "Neji," he murmured.

**x-X-0-X-x**

_The rain continued to pour down, harsh and unforgiving as the child was shoved to the muddy ground, right beside a raging lake. _

"_I didn't steal any money!" he cried. "I swear! It wasn't – ah!" A foot came down against his blond head, pushing it into the mud._

"_That's enough out of you," the man ordered, his voice gruff and scratchy. He picked the child up by the ropes tied around his body, as easily as if he were a piece of wood. "In order to stop this rain, the village wanted a human sacrifice. Your parents are dead and you are nothing but a burden to all of us. So you were chosen, simple as that."_

"_No! Please!" But the child's pleas were ignored as he was tossed into the lake, where his screams and cries went unheeded as he drowned to his death._

_~*~  
_

"That's right," Naruto whispered, his eyes opening slowly as he pulled away from the dream.

No, memory would be a more appropriate term.

His fingers clenched over his chest, right over his heart, crushing the fabric of his yukata as a feeling of overwhelming loneliness crashed over him.

Naruto sat up, his frown tugging into a tiny smile as the feeling bled away when he remembered Sasuke.

He desperately wanted to see him.

Naruto looked to the surface of the lake hopefully, his smile growing wider as the sight of a bright, full moon greeted him. He chuckled at the quirk of fate; full moon nights were the only times when he was allowed to leave.

Naruto stood from the sand and straightened out his yukata. Then he lowered his arms and looked upward as he slowly began to ascend from the depths of the lake.

**x-X-0-X-x**

"_Naruto."_

_Naruto ignored Sasuke's call, continuing to devour the dead woman._

_Sasuke growled under his breath and stepped behind the demon, tangling his fingers into his blond, spiky hair. "Naruto, stop that," he ordered. _

_When Naruto continued to ignore him, Sasuke yanked his head back, looking straight into bright, blue eyes. He felt a rush of excitement spear straight to his groin at the sight of Naruto covered in blood, his pink lips parted and panting as he stared up at Sasuke helplessly. "Why?" the demon whined._

_Sasuke lowered himself to his knees. "Because," he whispered, pulling Naruto's head back further as he released the dead woman and allowed her to float away. Sasuke's free hand slid down Naruto's chest, slipping into his yukata and digging his fingers into hard flesh that ripped under his nails. _

_Sasuke reveled in the loud moan he received, burying his face into Naruto's throat. "Aren't you __**my**__ food?" _

_He bit down._

_~*~  
_

Sasuke shot up from the bed with a startled gasp, sweating, panting, and painfully hard. He glanced at Neji, still asleep beside him, amazed that his sudden movement hadn't awakened him up.

Sasuke groaned softly and pressed his fingers against his temple, closing his eyes.

After finding Sasuke in the park, Neji had been kind enough to let Sasuke stay over at his house for a while. And Sasuke had to admit, he was a little surprised that there was no awkwardness between him and his friend, seeing as how Neji was the one who had rejected Sasuke.

Well, no, Sasuke hadn't been entirely truthful to Naruto when he'd told him that. He had never actually confessed to Neji. He'd seen him kissing a dark-haired woman in the park when he'd been taking a walk, considering confessing, and that was all Sasuke needed to see to know that his feelings were severely unrequited.

However…

Sasuke laid back down slowly, careful not wake Neji. He hissed quietly when he placed his palm over his erection, stroking it through his boxers as the image of Naruto flooded his mind.

After spending so much time with the demon, after developing these emotions for him, Sasuke realized that the feelings he had for Neji were not anything close to what he'd thought they were.

Not close at all.

"Naruto, Naruto," Sasuke whispered, his hand massaging furiously. He bit his lip – hard – to hold back his moans, until just clapping a hand over his mouth as his hips arched off the bed and he came.

**x-X-0-X-x**

Perched on a telephone pole, Naruto watched Sasuke through his window with a heavy, wanting, but most of all, _hurt_ gaze.

He could not see Sasuke clearly because it was dark inside the room, but he knew it was him. He'd tracked him down by his scent, after all. Naruto could also tell that Sasuke was not alone, there was another shadow outlined beside him, which had to be another person.

But what struck Naruto like a stake through his heart, what caused his breath to stutter and his eyes to water before he hastily rubbed the threatening tears away, was hearing Sasuke whisper his name as he shifted around on the bed, making love with that person beside him.

Was this the person that had rejected Sasuke at first?

Naruto didn't know, he didn't want to, but he did know that calling himself by this name Sasuke gave him made his chest ache. Because it wasn't a name for him at all, it was just a replacement for this person Sasuke was with now.

With a shaky breath, Naruto leapt off of the pole, gliding through the cool night air as he returned to his lake.

**x-X-0-X-x**

Naruto had never regretted becoming a demon, he'd never felt as if it were a punishment or some sort of retribution he had to pay.

But right now, he hated it. He hated it with every ounce of hate he could muster. This pain in his chest, like spikes constantly poking around the edges of his heart, and the constant flash of Sasuke's face in his head, he'd have to deal with it forever.

Naruto pounded his fist against the sand. "Damn it!" he hollered. "What's a demon gotta do to die?!" There were several fish poking worriedly around him and he sent them all away with a swipe of his hand. "Leave me alone!"

Suddenly, a huge splash caused a blast of water to send Naruto flying off the sandy floor. "The hell is this?!" he shouted angrily as he scrambled back to his feet, only to quiet down when long arms wrapped around him, Sasuke's face burying itself beneath the demon's jaw.

They stood silently for quite a stretch of time, the water settling around them as fish and turtles circled them curiously.

Sasuke opened his mouth, taking in a hesitant breath and pausing before finally, he spoke. "I can still breathe down here," he said, astonished.

Naruto sighed and looked off to his side, still not lifting his arms to hug Sasuke back, though he could not fight down the soft flush in his cheeks. "Of course, you can," he muttered. "You still have my blood in you."

Sasuke waited a beat before squeezing the demon tighter. "Naruto," he whispered.

Naruto felt the pressure of tears behind his eyes and shoved Sasuke off of him. "Don't call me that!" he yelled. He scowled and turned away from Sasuke. "That's your fuck's name." His shoulders hunched in as something bitter rose in his throat, as if he were trying to hide himself. "Not mine," he finished.

Sasuke frowned in confusion. "The hell are you talking about, idiot? What fuck?"

Naruto bristled, snapping at Sasuke, "Bastard! Is that the thing a person who was just sleeping with his lover says?! Stop dicking around!"

Sasuke's confusion only etched deeper into his face, until he realized that Naruto must be talking about Neji. He lifted a brow and crossed his arms. "You saw that?"

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, I _saw_ that. You, sleeping with your 'Naruto'," he spat.

A startled bark of laughter ripped out of Sasuke and he quickly held up a hand to stop Naruto before the demon started yelling at him for it. "Look, Naruto, first off, such a stupid name as _Naruto_ is yours and yours alone, I can assure you that." He placed a hand on his hip and stared up at Naruto with smoky eyes. "And I don't know what you were doing out of your lake, but the person you 'saw' me with was Neji."

Something red hot speared through Naruto at that name and Naruto had a brief flash of himself grabbing this 'Neji' person and ripping him to shreds in pure, blistering anger. He shook his head and pointed at Sasuke. "I don't give a damn what his name is! Get out of here before you get eaten!"

"And _second_," Sasuke continued, speaking over Naruto's yelling and ignoring what was obviously a bluff on Naruto's part, "Neji isn't my 'lover', he's my friend, and that's all he is." He grunted and stepped closer to Naruto, shoving his hands into his pockets and glaring up at the demon. "Moron. How can he be my lover anyway," he swallowed and licked his lips, "when I'm looking at my lover right now."

Naruto stared down at Sasuke, his red face a mixture of embarrassment and anger. He crossed his arms and opened his mouth, "He's just a friend?"

"Yes."

Naruto remained quiet for a moment, before his lips suddenly spread into a huge grin, though his cheeks were still dusted red. "I'm your lover?" he asked with a smug look.

"Don't push it, Naruto," Sasuke bit out irritably. He held the demon's gaze before closing his eyes, a little crease forming on his brow. "When I was with you… it was different than anyone else I've been with." He opened his eyes, though they were clouded and slightly unfocused, as if he weren't speaking to Naruto anymore. "It was nice," he whispered.

Naruto's stomach did a little flip of joy at hearing that, but Sasuke's distracted expression unnerved him. "Eh," Naruto's brows knitted in worry as he leaned down to Sasuke's face. "Hey, you okay?" He yelped in surprise when Sasuke suddenly grabbed his chin harshly.

Sasuke looked the demon in the eyes, frowning. "I suppose I can't call you 'gay'," he muttered, moving his thumb over Naruto's full, bottom lip. "But it's all right if I stay with you." It was a question, but from the way Sasuke tugged Naruto closer, squeezing his face in his fingers, it was very cleverly disguised as a demand.

Naruto snorted and pushed Sasuke's hand down. "Doesn't sound like you're giving me a choice," he teased half-heartedly.

Sasuke smirked, lifting his hand again and placing his fingertips over Naruto's lips. He didn't utter a word but they were clear to Naruto, like a soft whisper at his ear.

The demon flushed and closed his eyes. "H-have it your way, snarky bastard."

Sasuke's smirk widened. His hand slipped down Naruto's throat, the pads of his fingers pressing into his chest. "Are you sure?" Abruptly, he reached back up, tugging Naruto down by the back of his head so their lips were a breath apart. "I'll eat you, Naruto," he murmured.

Naruto felt a bubble rise in his throat, suddenly anxious. "Can't be helped," he said.

Sasuke stood on his toes so he was eye level with Naruto. His arms slid down, winding around Naruto's large but lean and lithe frame. One hand pushed into his lower back, as the other grasped the back of his neck. "Do you understand, Naruto," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's throat, igniting a flame that burned his cheeks. "That once I start to eat you, I won't stop?"

Naruto grunted and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders, fighting down the horrible blush on his face. "Jerk! There's nothing besides me to eat!" He flinched when Sasuke's smirking face suddenly filled his view.

"Exactly," Sasuke said before pressing their mouths in kiss.

It was awkward at first, sloppy and full of clacking teeth, as Sasuke lowered Naruto to the lake floor. He pulled away for a moment, just barely, and grabbed Naruto's chin, looking at him as his other hand slipped beneath the yukata. "You're trying too hard," he scolded softly.

Despite the glare he tried to drill into Sasuke, Naruto was a wreck under him. He knew what he was _supposed_ to do, and he _wanted_ to do it with Sasuke, he wanted it more than anything. But that didn't change the fact that he had no prior experience, so, of course, he was a bit clumsy. "Give me a break, bastard!" Naruto shouted. "I was a kid when I died! I've never done this before!"

Sasuke blinked down at him before letting out a tiny chuckle. He yanked the top half of the yukata off Naruto's shoulders and arms so it floated loosely around the tie at his waist. Sasuke's hands slid under the cloth and grabbed Naruto's thighs to tug him in so he was kneeling comfortably between Naruto's legs. Sasuke's hands glided up Naruto's chest as he lowered his head to a pert nipple. "Just relax," he said quietly.

Naruto grunted, tangling his fingers into Sasuke's hair. "Gah, but – hah!" His head tossed back as Sasuke flattened a hot tongue over his nipple.

Sasuke stroked the hard little nub, circling it with his tongue before dragging his tongue further up Naruto's chest, crawling on top of him. His erection, nearly suffocating in his pants, pressed against Naruto's exposed length, already hot and pulsing with need.

Naruto writhed as Sasuke played with his neck, the most sensitive spot he could touch. He moaned and twitched as Sasuke's fingers caressed the smooth skin, his breath scorching against it. "Nn – Sas…!"

Sasuke snorted and a searing rush of air blew against Naruto as he laughed, "You're so loud."

Naruto cried out when Sasuke thrust against him, the hypersensitive flesh of his cock rubbing against Sasuke's jeans. He bit his lip to hold back the moans as Sasuke groaned against his throat and continued to grind down on him, only to have Sasuke reach up and shove two of his fingers into his mouth, forcing it open. "I never said stop," Sasuke clipped, pushing his fingertips down against Naruto's tongue before pulling them out along with a long, drawn out moan from Naruto.

Sasuke's hand wriggled between them, struggling to undo his pants until, finally, his erection sprang out and he pressed it down against Naruto's.

"Hah!" Naruto's hips reflexively pushed back, craving more of the delicious friction.

Sasuke was panting softly now as he moved higher, bending Naruto's body so he could bite the demon's lip. He was momentarily startled when his teeth bit right through but he calmed down as he watched the punctured skin quickly heal itself.

Naruto glared at him for the bite, though any actual irritation was lost behind his flush.

Sasuke chuckled and brushed his thumb over Naruto's lip. "Does it feel good?" He cut off Naruto's answer with another hard thrust and then forced his lips open. Sasuke leaned down, his hips still rocking against the demon as he licked at one of Naruto's fangs, a thrill buzzing through him at the dangerous act. He licked the sharp tooth again and Naruto's moan ghosted over his face.

Naruto's claws tore at the back of Sasuke's shirt as he felt Sasuke's fingers trail down, tracing the swell of his ass before teasing over his anus.

"Relax," Sasuke whispered and carefully slid two fingers inside. But Sasuke soon found that such cautiousness wasn't necessary.

He didn't know if it was the water around them, or just that Naruto was a demon and built differently, but Sasuke's fingers slid right inside with no resistance and Naruto flew off the floor with a sharp gasp, his claws ripping holes in Sasuke's clothes.

Sasuke stretched the fingers out, astonished when the ring of muscle gave way to him. He watched Naruto's face carefully, searching for signs of pain. He touched the demon's cheek with his free hand. "It doesn't hurt?" he asked.

Naruto's eyes rolled back and he pushed down on Sasuke, a grin stretching his lips. "You ask me that every time," he teased.

Sasuke stared down at Naruto, his own heartbeat roaring in his ears. Without warning, Sasuke yanked his fingers out, grabbed Naruto's legs and flipped him over, gripping his hips as the demon cursed through a mouthful of sand and scrambled to his hands and knees.

But Naruto had no chance to yell at Sasuke before the smaller man surged inside of him and the top half of Naruto's body collapsed onto the sand with a startled shout.

Sasuke sank all the way inside of the demon's shockingly pliant body, his head falling back in pleasure as he was practically _swallowed_ inside the scorching heat. When he dragged himself out, Naruto squeezed around him with a soft whine, as if begging him not to go, and Sasuke plunged right back in.

Naruto's mind felt feathery as his body burned with pleasure. Sasuke filled him and stretched him in a way he'd never dreamed could feel this good. His claws dug into the sand with a loud moan as he pushed back against Sasuke, meeting him thrust for thrust. "Ahh, mm!"

Sasuke's fingertips squeezed Naruto's hips. His mouth fell open in constant pants as he lowered his forehead to rest on Naruto's back, arched so sinuously beneath him. His lips touched Naruto's skin and his senses overwhelmed with him. Before Sasuke even knew what he was doing, he had kissed Naruto's back before biting down on it, the warm flesh tearing away and melting deliciously on his tongue.

Naruto's head flew up with a gasp, his eyes screwing shut as blood slowly began to stain the water around them, and Sasuke watched, smoky-eyed and ever-fascinated as his bite stitched back together like fucking magic, healing itself and inviting Sasuke for more.

"Ah, Naruto," Sasuke grunted. His hands slid up around Naruto, jerking him to his knees so his back was pressed to Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke bit into the juncture where Naruto's neck met shoulder, spilling more blood as both of them moaned loudly. He reached around Naruto, wrapping long fingers around his cock and pumping slowly as his other hand slipped into Naruto's mouth, fingertips teasing his tongue and fangs.

Naruto's hands grasped at Sasuke's behind, jerking him deeper inside his body as his claws pierced Sasuke's skin, making him hiss while Naruto's tongue rolled lazily over the fingers in his mouth.

Suddenly, Sasuke's hips slammed up into Naruto, holding there as his hand squeezed around the demon and he came inside him with a shuddering gasp.

Naruto's body bowed sharply as Sasuke's teeth sunk into him once more. "Nhn, _Sasuke_!" he yelled as much as he could around Sasuke's fingers, jets of white liquid spurting out only to slow and float carelessly in the water's current.

Sasuke's fingers fell out of Naruto's mouth as they valiantly tried to catch their breaths after the intense orgasm. The noise was the only sound that broke the silence for a moment or two.

Sasuke was first to speak. His hands slid up and palmed over Naruto's chest, pulling him back against him. "Naruto," he murmured. His fingernails dug into Naruto's tender skin. "I…" he trailed off, closing his eyes and willing himself to say it.

Naruto chuckled at his efforts. He placed his own, larger hand over Sasuke's. "It's all right. I got it."

Sasuke laughed quietly and Naruto smiled as Sasuke kissed the space right between his shoulder blades.

**x-X-0-X-x**

Naruto stood alone on the bridge, staring up at the glaringly white, full moon.

His pointed ears twitched at the sound of footsteps headed towards him and the smile was on his lips before he turned to find Sasuke beside him, wearing a black jean-jacket and a pair of shades.

Sasuke chuckled and stepped closer to Naruto, removing his shades to reveal his own narrowed, slit eyes, blacker than a moonless night.

Naruto grinned and poked Sasuke's forehead with a clawed fingertip. "You've gotten taller," he commented.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed the railing of the bridge behind Naruto with both hands, trapping him there. He kissed Naruto full on the mouth, pleased that he no longer had to get on tip-toes to do it.

His eyes and abrupt growth spurt were both the effects of drinking Naruto's blood. The more of Naruto Sasuke consumed, the more of a demon he became. There was even a small mark – like the spiral on Naruto's stomach – that had appeared on the back of his shoulder, three small circles curving into one another.

Naruto moaned quietly and tangled his fingers in Sasuke's hair, licking his lips when Sasuke pulled away before frowning slightly at him. "You know," Naruto murmured, "you don't have to keep coming back to the lake so often."

Sasuke snorted, the corner of his lip curling irritably. "Well, if you don't want me around so much–"

Naruto snapped at him, "No, bastard!" He crossed his arms and looked off to the side, cheeks tinted red as he pouted. "Of course, I want you here with me. I mean… your friends–"

"What friends?" Sasuke interrupted. He chuckled and smacked the side of Naruto's head playfully, making him growl and glare at him. "Idiot, what do you think I've been doing all this time?" He smirked and grabbed Naruto's chin, rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb. It had become a habit for him. "Neji moved away with his girlfriend some time ago. I've been distancing myself from people." He touched Naruto's cheek. "So I could stay here with you, stupid."

Naruto caught Sasuke's hand, his eyes bright and hopeful, "For real?"

Sasuke huffed and poked Naruto's cheek, glowering. "Yes, dumbass, 'for real'. I even vacated my apartment today." He smiled as Naruto's hand fell away from his, allowing Sasuke to grab the back of his head and push their foreheads together. "There's nothing tying me down out here anymore."

Naruto smiled up at him, a truly happy expression as he hoisted himself onto the railing and swung his legs over, preparing to jump back into the lake. "Coming?" he called, looking back at Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckled and climbed up right beside him, "Yeah."

**-End-**

* * *

OHBB DID YOU LIKE THE UNDERWATER CANNIBALISM SEX?! 8D IT WAS ALL FOR YOU *3* ILU DOODLEBB, SO HARDCORE ;___; *steals doodle away into bedroom*

*pokes head out of door* as I'm about to fuck my uke's pretty little face into the mattress, i have nothing more to say beyond I hoped you liked and please drop a comment on your way out~

*shuts door and locks it before a plethora of moans are heard*


End file.
